darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Phantroneous
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Almighty, Gandrid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zurgat (Talk) 15:42, 23 March 2013 rank kindly only use "AAA" for the ranks, rather than AAA/AAA+ because it's used in the auto-cat template. 15:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC) welcome Well in that case, welcome to the team :P (Ive done UO as well for a few years, if you've heard of the Black Rune Library on Great Lakes - I had a part in that) : I've put up a To-do-List for stuff that needs doing or is in progress right now. Currently I'd say the combos page could use work, as well as the individual skill pages need beefing up, and the individual species pages (i just wrote something quick on there). : And, you'll notice the data pages are auto generated - I plan to create an auto generator for the individual monster pages this week as well, currently i'm in communication with wikia whether uploading them could be done through a zip file. If not, it's just a matter of uploading them one time with the correct parameters. so, before you decide to edit every single monster page and set the stats correctly - please save yourself that work unless it's really itching, because all of those pages are going to be overwritten with auto-generated pages soon :) 16:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) messenger I use skype / steam, no kik. You can always leave a message here though, i check at least every evening. : if anything I can send you one half of the pages to be uploaded later and save some work. I expect rather than fear they will indeed need to be done manually. 16:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, I think Kiara is back to playing UO again - if you run into her, can you say Nimrod said Hi? 16:32, March 23, 2013 (UTC) : Also, yes a few images still need to be uploaded due to pages being renamed,. its easy to find those now since they're shown in the table. And if you're having trouble with the interface - i highly recommend switching to monobook layout (preferences, first tab, third section.) 16:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) image Yeah that works,. i set the name in the template so you just have to click it and upload it. It should automatically set the desired name. I plan to reupload the images later using just the ID rather than the monster name - so they will stay in place even when renaming pages, but thats for later concern. Need to get the generator up n running first, so making an exe for that. 16:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) event Well that wasnt me, i was purely on Great Lakes,. and i think there was 1 other who named himself Nimrod. I've quit around the time WoW started it's beta, and a few years later TasGGs of Luna went to the eternal hunting grounds - he was awesome. 16:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC)